Citiesville
by Dspider
Summary: An imperfect city with imperfect heros


The Citiesville Chronicles  
>An imperfect city with imperfect heros<p>

Chapter 1: The Last Straw  
>It was the last straw for the last time. She sat in the cockpit and activated the power suit.<br>"Fuck this, I'll prove I'm better than that little bitch and then this city will bow to ME!"  
>The power suit began to move. The eight foot bipedal tank stood in all its golden glory.<br>"I'll crush her and any one who denies my name sake for I AM PRINCESS AND THIS CITY IS MINE!" The suit's jets roared to life as Princess flew from her palace to the center of Townsville.

Blossom looked down on the wreckage strewn around Princess' Mech and groaned.  
>"All this just cause I got voted class president?" Whined Blossom as she held her brow.<p>

"RIGHT! I had a date tonight" Replied Bubbles sadly.

"Well at least I get to cut loose" Smirked Buttercup as looked to her sisters and took off to attack Princess.

Noticing a bright green ball out of the corner of her eye she turned rapidly while targeting her weapons. "Its about damn time!" Cried Princess as she unleashed every weapon her suit had.

Buttercup took the blast hard crashing into a near by building. Bubbles rushed to her aide as Blossom landed in front of Princess and stood tall staring at the golden suit as though she could see right through it. "Stop this please!"

"NOOOO!" screamed Princess as the right arm of the suit swung to her right launching a car into the window of a store. "I've had enough I was born to be better! I won't play second to you any more!" Princess clenched her teeth as her eye sight blurred.

As the Mech opened fire Blossom launched herself into the sky remaining only inches ahead of the rain of fire that followed her. Buttercup seeing an opening slammed into the side of the gold mech sending it into another store front.

Gripping her controls Princess desperately tried to move her armor but remained stuck in the rubble. "Damn it fine if I can't have this city then no one can" The front of the suit began to glow red as the power core began to over load.

"Great" sighed Blossom

"What is it?" asked Buttercup

"She's trying to blow up the city, bubbles will you get that suit out of here" Blossom replied

"Sure" responded Bubbles as she rushed past her sisters with her super speed and removed Princess from the unstable suit. She then grabbed the suit and took off into the sky breaking the sound barrier.

The girls looked up as seconds later they saw the sky light up. "Wow" remarked Buttercup as Bubbles slowed to land beside her.

Blossom turned her attention to Princess who sat crying in the rubble.

"Thats it Princess its over." calmly stated Blossom as Princess could only cry into her hands.

"How could you do this!" Screamed Princess' father "You have single handily managed to destroy this families reputation!"  
>"But it's their fault" Cried Princess.<br>"If that was true you wouldn't be known as a villain in Townsville! This is the third time I had to bail you out of jail!" Responded her father.  
>"But" Started to reply Princess.<br>"No more BUTS! I can't take this anymore! You will learn responsibility and regain your rightful reputation or you will be cut off from this family and all its resources!" Demanded Mr. Morbucks.  
>"Wait, what, no how am I suppose to do that? You can't cut off your own daughter?!" Stuttered Princess.<br>"Oh yes I can. I'm sending you to Citiesville." announced Mr. Morbucks.  
>"What no that place is a dump!" Cried Princess.<br>"Exactly! You will turn that dump into a shining beacon or be cut off." Explained her father.

Chapter 2: New City  
>The 12 year old with curly red hair and red freckles stood on a sidewalk near the center of the city having just been dropped off. On the road in front of her cars constantly passed and beyond the road stood a long block of tall buildings. In fact massive buildings stood all around her casting long dark shadows across the trash filled streets below. The city was massive and ruined by time and neglect.<p> 


End file.
